Pokemon: Advanced Kanto Arc
by Xtor50
Summary: Ash is now ten years old, and will be entering the world of Pokemon, with his partner Pokemon. Soon he meets a girl that is foreign from Kanto and dislikes Pokemon, and that's not all as he journey throughout Kanto and save people and Pokemon alike! Not to mention to become a Pokemon Champion/ Master! AshxMay Advanced Shipping! Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the wait guys, I was quite busy with Christmas, school work, man.

As the writer I am sorry.

So the poll for the two stories have been concluded.

The winner is Pokemon: Advanced Kanto Arc!

I thank you for your patience and enjoy the story.

IChapter 1: Charmander.

Its 6:00 a.m, a young 10-year old boy is sleeping in his bedroom, dreaming about his first Pokemon.

"Charmander!, let's go!" Said the boy as threw out his poke ball revealing a Charmander.

"Charmander use Scratch!" Ordered the boy.

Soon Charmander used Scratch, then a flash of light clouded the dream. The timer of the clock went off, vanishing the dream the boy had.

"Ughh!, what time is it?" Groaned the boy as he struggled to get up from his comfortable bed.

"6:05!, damn!, I'm late for breakfast!" Said the boy as he got up from his bed, headed to his closet to change his pajamas into his normal clothing.

(Ash- Kalos Clothing, thought it looked cool.)

"My name is Ash Ketchum, I've turned 10 a few months ago, and today is the day I get my first Pokemon." Said the narrator.

"Morning, son, I made 10 pancakes with extra syrup, and one large cup of orange juice." Said Delia, Ash's mother.

"Thanks mom, need..to..eat..fast, need..to..get..a..Pokemon." Said Ash while he ate his food.

"That boy never changed, just like his father." Thoughted Delia. "Oh my, better clean the dishes." Thoughted Delia again.

"Done!, need to brush my teeth!" Hollored Ash.

"No hollering Ash!" Said Delia as she cleans the dishes.

"Got it mom!" Said Ash as he went up the stairs.

Soon Ash opens the bathroom door, put toothpaste on his toothbrush, and begins brushing.

Within a few minutes after brushing and then rinsing his mouth, Ash soon ran downstairs.

"Going to Professor Oak's Labrotory mom!, later!" Said Ash as he rushed outside to Professor Oak's Lab.

"That Ash, he's growing up so fast, I wonder, will Ash ever see him again?, no that's nonsense, he hasn't come back to us since Ash was 2 years old." Thoughted Delia.

"Oh well, better watch channel 27." Thoughted Delia as she heads towards the living room to watch channel 27.

"Better hurry, it's 6:55, I have to be there by 7:00 a.m, I promise Professor Oak that I be there at 7:00 a.m!" Thoughted Ash as he ran on the sidewalk.

Professor Oak's P.O.V

"Hmmm.., it's 6:58, I doubt Ash be awake this time of hour, Gary is still asleep up in his bedroom." Thoughted Professor Oak.

"Huh, what's this?" Said a surprised Professor Oak.

"Morning, (panting),Professor Oak." Panted Ash as he arrive at Professor Oak's lab.

"Good morning Ash, you're a minute early, hasty aren't we?" Exclaimed Professor Oak.

"Hehe, yeah, so excited to get my first Pokemon, Professor." Said Ash.

"I see, have you decided to pick either these three Pokemon?" Asked the professor.

"Yeah, my mom told me that my dad picked a Charmander as his first Pokemon and I'm going with Charmander." Said Ash.

"Ahh the fire type Charmander an excellent choice." Said Professor Oak.

"But within all these years he hasn't come back, I hope Ash returns safely in his journey or his mother will be worried." Thoughted Professor Oak.

"Is something wrong Professor Oak you seem spaced out a minute ago." Said Ash as he picked Charmander's Pokeball.

"Huh, oh nothing to worry about Ash, I was just thinking about Gary sleeping in since you're the first to get these exquisite Pokemon." Blurted Professor Oak.

"Okay, just too hyped up to get my first Pokemon, Professor, that's all." Said Ash.

"Good to hear that Ash, here, I'll give you 5 Pokeballs and a Pokedex." Said Professor Oak.

"The Pokedex is a high tech device that records data on Pokemon, in total there should over 151 Pokemon if not more!" Said an happily excited Professor Oak.

"I see, thanks professor Oak, gonna go back home to tell my mom what Pokemon I got, see ya!" Yelled Ash.

"That boy, too energetic, I wonder where get burst energy from, first when he got here, he was panting, now he just ran off to his house without breaking a sweat, he was only here for 15 minutes, it's a 30 minute walk to get my Labrotory, not to mention a large staircase to lead to the main entrance." Thoughted Professor Oak.

10 minutes later...

Gary's P.O.V

"Ugh!, morning grandfather." Groan Gary as he walked around the Labrotory.

"Ahh Gary, you're finally awake! Said Professor Oak.

"What did something happen?" Asked Gary.

"No not really." Replied the Professor.

"Hahaha, then I'm the first one to get my first Pokemon, I knew all along that Ashy boy will never wake up, eat breakfast, brush his teeth, and got to the Labrotory!, look it's 7:36!, Hahaha-" Bragged Gary.

"Uhh, Gary, Ash got here 30 minutes ago and got his first Pokemon." Said Professor Oak.

"Haha..., Whatttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt!" Yelled Gary.

Ash's P.O.V

"Mom I'm home." Said Ash.

"Ahh, Ash you're back, what Pokemon you got from Professor Oak's?" Asked Delia.

"This." Smirked Ash.

From Faraway..., May's P.O.V

"May are you ready to have your first Pokemon?" Asked Norman.

"Yeah, can't wait." Said May.

"Hmm, really May?, you're always scared of Pokemon since you were little." Said Max.

"Max!" Yelled May.

"Thats enough you two." Said Caroline. "Relax." She said.

"She's right listen to your mommy okay?, were almost there to Kanto." Said Norman.

"Yeah in about three hours." Said Max.

Gary's P.O.V

"Damn you Ashy Boyyyyy!" Thoughted Gary.

"Gosh, he'd been doing this for the past 3 minutes, better record this." Thoughted Professor Oak as he grabbed his camera and record Gary's Outbreak.

Thats it folks, been awhile since I wrote a story or chapter.

Sorry if it's short but there's more to come.

First starts Kanto, to Johto, to Hoenn, to Sinnoh, to Unova, and then to Kalos, who knows there could be a seventh region?

I'll also work on my other stories soon like within two weeks maybe, I'll try my best.

I also want to write a new story called Pokemon: Birth, oh and don't worry about Pokemon: Rebirth and Revolution, I'll write sooner or later.

I know the titles are similar but those two storie's soptory line are way different.

Pokemon: Rebirth involves with Red, in his journey to complete the Pokedex, I know the show Pokemon: Origins had 4 episodes, but I'll be remaking the anime in my own way, with lots of complexity.

I'll add the details when I do Chapter 4 of Pokemon: Goddess of Dreams.

I also have a question for you guys, who do you guys think of Ash's Waifu, if you don't that word go to Pokemon Waifu in YouTube or in Google don't matter, and then you know what I mean.

Please leave s comment, review, favorite, follow for this new story and thanks for supporting.

Later guys and see you guys next time, and I'll try to write a Chapter as quickly as possible you guys, later! - Xtor50


	2. Chapter 2

Hello what's up guys, you wanted me to update this chapter, so why not.

I also decided to change the name of the new story I wanted, into Pokemon: Beginnings.

So you guys won't get confused between the new stories I'm writing.

Any here's Chapter 2: Ash vs Gary, First Pokemon Battle!

"Mom, this is the Pokemon tha I've chosen as my starter." Said Ash as he unlocks the Pokeball.

Soon a light glow shine down to the floor, taking a form of a Charmander.

"Ahh, how cute Ash!, a Charmander!" Squealed Delia.

"Char!, Char!" Growled Charmander.

"So you chose the same Pokemon as your father." Said Delia.

"Looks strong and healthy, a good choice Ash." Said Delia.

"Yeah that's right, but mom I-" Said Ash.

"I understand Ash, you want to go to a journey around Kanto is that correct." Said Delia.

"Yes mom, that is correct." Replied Ash.

"Ash, please, be safe, and please come back home when your journey is over." Said Delia with a sad expression.

"Don't worry mom, I'll return home once I've become Champion of the Pokemon league." Said Ash with asmile on his face.

"Thank you Ash, I also packed lunch for you, it's full of fried rice and pork, beef, and vegetables." Said Delia.

"Wow, thanks for the food mom, you're the best." Said Ash as he packed up the food.

"And remember what I taught you how to cook, it will come in handy, and make sure you'll read that survival guide okay son." Said Delia.

"Right." Replied Ash.

"Alrighty then, mom, I'll be heading off, and thanks for everything I'll keep in touch with you from time to time." Said Ash.

"Okay Ash, bye bye!, good luck my son!" Waved Delia.

Then right after Ash waved back to his mother he then head off to the world of Pokemon.

"Alright Charmander ready to show the world who we are!" Said Ash with enthusiasm.

"Char!, Charmander!" Said Charmander happily.

"Great to hear, return Charmander." Said Ash as he returned Charmander before heading off.

Gary's P.O.V

After Gary's Outbreak and Professor Oak done recording Gary's actions, Professor Oak shows Gary the two Pokemon left for Gary to chose.

"Alright Gary, which two Pokemon do you want to chose? A Squirtle or a Bulbusaur?" Asked Professor Oak.

"Since Ash chose a Charmander it's perfect, I always wanted a Squirtle, and I'll have an advantage over Ash, and we'll see whose left crying." Thoughted Gary mischievously.

"Well Squirtle is my middle name!, I chose Squirtle!" Said Gary as he picked up Squirtle's Pokeball.

"Ahh the hardy water type Squirtle, excellent choice my boy!" Said Professor Oak.

"Thanks grandpa." Said Gary.

"You're welcome Gary, here's the Pokedex, which records data on Pokemon in the Kanto region." Said Professor Oak.

"And here's five Pokeballs to help you start with your journey." Said Professor Oak.

"Thanks Gramps, I'll cherish them with care." Said Gary.

Ash's P.O.V

"Think I'll go to Professor Oak's Labrotory to give my regards to Professor Oak, it's the best I can do before leaving out my journey, since he gave me Charmander." Thoughted Ash.

"Judging by the time it's almost 8:00, alright better go straight off to Professor Oak's Labrotory." Thoughted Ash as he ran on the sidewalk towards the Professor's Labrotory.

Charmander's Stats / Movesets

Level 5/ Scratch

20 Health/ Growl

12 Attack

10 Defense

13 Special Attack

11 Special Defense

12 Speed

Total Power: 78

Gary's P.O.V

"Be setting off grandpa, I give you farewell." Said Gary.

"Very well, Gary, I wish you the best of luck." Said Professor Oak.

"Hmmm..?" Wondered Professor Oak.

"What is it gramps?" Asked Gary.

"Huh!?" Said Gary as he realized that Ash was here.

"Ahh, Ash, what brings you here told your mom what Pokemon I gave you." Said Professor Oak.

"Yeah that's right." Said Ash.

"Ashy Boy." Said Gary.

"Gary." Said Ash.

"How bout this we'll have our first Pokemon Battle in the battlefield behind the Labrotory." Said Gary.

"We'll decide this who will prevail to become the Pokemon Champion of Kanto, and let's see whose left crying." Said Gary as he prepares to battle.

"Very well then, we'll see who brings the pride of Pallet." Said Ash as he grabs Charmander's Pokeball.

"Gramps, can you referee us in our 1 on 1 Battle?" Asked Gary.

"Sure Gary, it be a great way for the both of you know each other strengths and weaknesses and then battle head on." Said Professor Oak.

"Hmmm.., this should be interesting, they've been rivals ever since they were little, after they broke a Pokeball in two, and now they have their own Pokemon, what will be the outcome?" Wondered Professor Oak as he thought about it.

Squirtle's Stats / Movesets

Level 5/ Tackle

20 Health/ Tail Whip

11 Attack

13 Defense

10 Special Attack

12 Special Defense

12 Speed

Total Power: 78

"Alright Ash, and Gary's 1 on 1 Pokemon Battle is about to begin, are you ready?" Said Professor Oak.

"Yes!" Said them both.

"Alright, battle begin!" Said Professor Oak.

"Alright Charmander lets show what we can do, let's go!" Said Ash as he sends out the fire lizard Pokemon Charmander.

"Very well then, I chose Squirtle!" Said Gary as he sends out the little turtle Pokemon Squirtle.

"I get the first move!, Charmander use growl!" Commanded Ash.

"Dodge Squirtle!, Commanded Gary.

"Now use tackle!" Commanded Gary.

Soon the tiny turtle Pokemon charges in at Charmander.

"Argh!, counter it with scratch!" Commanded Ash.

"Char!" Said Charmander.

"Squirtle!" Said Squirtle.

The two attacks collide, sending both combatants back.

"No Charmander!" Said Ash.

"No Squirtle!" Said Gary.

"You okay Charmander?" Asked Ash.

"Char." Replied Charmander.

"How you feeling Squirtle?" Asked Gary.

"Squirt!" Replied Squirtle.

"Alright then let the battle continue!" Said Professor Oak.

"Squirtle use Tackle!" Commanded Gary.

"Jump Charmander, then use Scratch!" Ordered Ash.

Squirtle used Tackle on Charmander, but missed, Charmander had jump above Squirtle, then charged down on Squirtle and used Scratch inflicting damage to the turtle Pokemon.

"Arrgh!, Squritle use Tackle once more!" Ordered Gary.

"Charmander use Growl!" Said Ash.

Squirtle then used Tackle once more but was weakened due to Scratch, making it a little slower.

Soon Charmander used Growl, lowering Squirtle attack power.

"Alright!, Charmander!, now use Scratch once more!" Ordered Ash.

"Squritle use your shell to block the attack!" Said Gary.

Squirtle then used its shell to counter Charmander's assault.

"Now used Tackle!" Ordered Gary.

"Charmander lets finish this!, use Scratch!" Ordered Ash.

Soon the two attacks collide, sending both combatants back.

Both Charmander and Squirtle were on the ground, struggling to get back to their feet.

"Charmander please get up!" Said Ash.

"Squirtle stand up!" Said Gary.

Within several seconds, Charmander was the first to stand up, while Squirtle was still struggling to get up.

"Squ-Squir!-Squritle!" Groaned Squritle! until he fainted due to damage.

"Squirtle has fainted, leaving Ash the winner!" Said Professor Oak.

"We did It Charmander!" Yelled Ash.

"Char!" Said Charmander with injuries all over his body.

"You did well Squirtle, take a good rest." Said Gary.

"Congrats, Ashy Boy, next time will be different, I promise." Said Gary.

"Very well then, can't wait to put into your place again." Said Ash.

"Hmph!" Said Gary.

"Be healing Squirtle gramps, smell ya later Ashy Boy." Said Gary.

Thats it folks, for Chapter Two!

I made it a little longer than Chapter 1 and May and her family will be arriving soon, in their time would be 11:00 a.m.

The next Chapter would be around 1500 words or so, making it slightly longer than this which should be around 1350?

Anyway I love you guys for leaving a Favorite, and follow in this new story!

Next Week I'll be writing Chapter 4 for Pokemon: Goddess of Dreams and then tommorow, I think I'll write the third Chapter for this.

Charmander Stats/ Movesets

Level 6/ Scratch

22 Health/ Growl

14 Attack

11 Defense

14 Special Attack

12 Special Defense

14 Speed

Total Power: 87

Those are Charmander's Stats so far, and see you guys next time and also leave a review too! Later!


	3. Chapter 3

You guys wanted to update this new story soon again, so I can't refuse, so why not.

16 favorites, 14 follows, and 3 good reviews, I'm actually quite happy right now and thanks you guys for supporting.

Oh for the story line, sorry guys but I won't be doing the Orange Island Arc, I'll most likely skip to Johto Arc and I have pretty good plans coming up ahead.

This story will probably have over 50 Chapters just to let you guys know that and I'll most likely focus more on this story than my other ones, but I will update them once in a while so don't worry.

Oh and May appears in this Chapter too!

So..l

Now let's get the Chapter started!

Chapter 3: Route 1

"Congratulations Ash, you defeated Gary." Said Professor Oak.

"Thanks professor, but this won't be the last time me and Gary face off." Said Ash.

"Correct, one day or another you two will face off many times, and achieve your goals, but that will be awhile Ash, but here's an Sitrus Berry to heal Charmander." Said Professor Oak as he grab a Sitrus Berry from a bush full of them.

"Thanks Professor Oak, much appreciated, here Charmander, it's a Sitrus Berry regain your strength." He thanked as he gave a Sitrus Berry that he received from Professor Oak to Charmander.

"Char!" Growled Charmander happily.

"You're welcome Charmander." Said Ash.

"Anyway Professor, I must be off, it's 8:45, if I leave now I might make it to Viridian City within 4 to 5 hours at least." Said Ash.

"Very well Ash, good luck in your journey then." Said Professor Oak.

Then the young Trainer Ash left the Professor's Lab and heads off to the path that leads to Route 1.

"There goes that Ash, always to hasty, but he's grown, into quite into someone, someone who loves Pokemon and Humans alike." Thoughted Professor Oak.

"Ashy Boy was lucky that time." Said Gary as he came out of the Labrotory.

"Gary, you know that is not right, what have I even taught you these years, about trust and Pokemon spirit, the bonds and between humans and Pokemon." Said Professor Oak.

"The outcome of the battle, gramps, its not the bond or spirit of Pokemon and humans, it is the humans themselves, without our guidance, they'll never would have gotten this strong." Said Gary.

"So be it then Gary, but I do expect great things when you return from your journey throughout Kanto, understood?" Asked Professor Oak.

".. .. .. .. .. .. .. .." - Frowned Gary.

"Understood!" Yelled Professor Oak.

"Got it gramps, geez you didn't have to yell." Groaned Gary after his grandfather yelled at him.

"I know, but it's seems like you weren't listening at all." Said Professor Oak as he tucked in his lab coat.

"It was totally necessary to yell at you." Said Professor Oak.

"Whatever, and besides I'm the grandson of the legendary Professor Oak, of course I'll be expected to have great things." Said Gary.

"Better be off gramps, Squirtle should be healed by now after 5 minutes." Said Gary.

"Very well, see you soon Gary." Said Professor Oak as he and Gary depart ways.

"Alright Ashy Boy, you were lucky on that battle, I was just a little too overconfident, but of course I was a little too overconfident, I'm Gary Oak!, grandson of Sameul Oak!, I accel in the arts, science, everything!, but calm down Gary it's just one loss, and I'll prove it once we meet again Ashy Boy!" Thoughted Gary as he walk through the Labrotory to get Squritle.

Ash's P.O.V

"Almost out of Pallet Town's Townline, just several more steps to go."Thoughted Ash.

"There, I passed through the town line, goodbye Pallet Town, and hello Route 1!" Thoughted Ash as he walk through Route 1.

As Ash continues to walk through Route 1, he soon encounters a wild Pokemon.

"It's a Nidoran, and since its purple colored, I assume that it's a male." Thoughted Ash.

"Must record data on every Pokemon I encounter for Professor Oak and will benefit my knowledge in Pokemon too, it will come in handy in the future." Thoughted Ash.

Nidoran Stats/ Movesets

Health 20/ Tackle

Attack 11/ Leer

Defense 10

Special Attack 10

Special Defense 10

Speed 12

Total Power: 73

"Alright, Charmander lets go!" Said Ash as summons Charmander from its Pokeball.

"Charmander use Growl!" Said Ash.

"Char!" Growled Charmander.

The Wild Nidoran jumped and it then charged a down and used Tackle.

"Char!" Yelled Charmander as it took a direct hit of Nidoran's Tackle.

"Charmander are you okay?" Asked Ash.

"Char." Growled Charmander.

"Thats the spirit, now use Scratch!" Said Ash.

Charmander then used Scratch on Nidoran sending back a couple feet.

Soon Nidoran used leer on Charmander.

"Charmander whack your tail on the ground to send you into the air!, and then use Growl!" Commanded Ash.

Charmander invaded Leer by being in the air after whacking its tail on the ground.

Then Charmander used Growl on Nidoran hurting its ears.

"Alright Charmander now use Scratch!" Said Ash.

"Charmander!" Growled Charmander as it used the force of gravity to empowers the attack power to heavily injure Nidoran.

The attack collided on Nidoran and it send Nidoran flying!

"Well done, Charmander!" Said Ash.

"Char!" Growled Charmander.

"Nido!" Growled the angry Nidoran.

"Alright use Scratch repeatedly!" Said Ash.

Charmander then listen to Ash's commands and attacked Nidoran with Scratch repeatedly.

But Nidoran then counters it with Tackle and the attacks collided.

"Man, this Nidoran is hard to put down but I like its style, alright Charmander use Growl and then jump int the air to finish it with Scratch!" Ordered Ash.

Charmander then used Growl to slow Nidoran down and then it jumped into the air to finish off Nidoran.

The attack connected and send Nidoran to a tree, making it unconcious.

"You did it Charmander! Now Pokeball, let's go!" Said Ash as he threw we the Pokeball at Nidoran.

Within a few seconds, Nidoran was caught." Alright we caught a Nidoran, Charmander." Said Ash.

"Char!, Char!, Charmander.!" Growled Charmander.

"Alright we should rest for now it's 11:30 a.m, so Charmander can you he- huh!?" Said Ash but soon Charmander collapsed to the ground.

"Charmander wake up!, are you okay buddy?, what's wrong!?, "!" , the poison!, makes sense since Nidoran has the ability Poison Point.

"I needed Charmander to find Sitrus or Oran Berries to cook the meal for the three of us after that battle, I've should have known, I have to be cautious next time." Said Ash.

"Need to get to a Pokemon Center fast, but I'm halfway to Viridian City, either way I go it doesn't matter, I have to take my chances and go to Viridian City then it must be the closest, I may can't tell which closest or which is farthest, I'm just going through my instincts." Thoughted Ash as he ran towards Viridian City.

May's P.O.V

"Viridian Airlines reporting: We have arrive to Viridian City, may you enjoy Kanto and have safe and fun time in Viridian City, passengers please take turns to get out of the plane from left to right and thank you for visiting Viridian Airlines." Said the Airplane Director.

"Were finally here to the Kanto Region May!" Yelled Max.

"Yeah I'm really excited." Casually said May.

"Totally not excited." Thoughted May.

"We should order a taxi, so we can get to Pallet Town." Said Norman.

"Hey mom, dad can I have Professor Oak give me an autograph!" Yelled Max.

"Hmmmm.., if you ask nicely, he'll most likely give you an autograph." Said Caroline as they walk out of the staircase.

"Yeah!" Said Max excitedly.

"May I have a question for you, which Pokemon are you going pick for your journey." Asked Norman.

"Umm, dunno, I'm not sure yet." Replied May.

"I see, take your time May, the Pokemon here are rarely seen from where we came from so no need to rush." Said Norman.

"Ahh, perfect timing a taxi is coming this way." Said Norman.

"Overhere!" Said Norman.

Soon the taxi arrived, and Norman payed the taxi, "Pallet Town sir." Said Norman.

"No problem." Said the Taximan as he drives May's family to Pallet Town.

Meanwhile Ash is on a rush to Viridian City to heal Charmander and its poison.

"(Huff)(Huff), don't know how I can keep up much longer." Said Ash as he carries Charmander.

"Charmander, I'll save you buddy, don't you worry, one way or the other I will save you." Thoughted Ash.

"Dang it, even while running I see no sight of Pecha Berries it be useful at a time like this." Thoughted Ash.

"(Huff), I'm reaching my limit, (Huff)(Huff), can't keep up much longe-...' Said Ash but he soon collapses with Charmander in his arms.

This should be 1500 Words in it, man I'm tired its 10:30 p.m right now, whew, anyway that should be it for Chapter 3.

Who will save Ash and his Charmander?

Will May and Ash intertwine?

More will come out in the next Chapter.

Please leave a review, favorite, and follow this story, I'm actually quite please how this story is turning out, and you guys supporting this story, that I thank you.

Pokemon: Goddess of Dreams will be update by Thursday or Friday, and Chapter 4 for Pokemon: Advanced Kanto Arc will be update on Monday or maybe tomorrow, but most likely Monday because I'm really tired.

Need my bed rest, (yawn).

Anyway here are Charmander Stats/ Movesets - Post Nidoran Battle

Level 7

Health 26/ Scratch

Attack 16/ Growl

Defense 13/ Ember

Special Attack 17

Special Defense 14

Speed 16

Total Power: 102

Our little fire lizard Pokemon is getting stronger.

Oh one more thing before I go, the Pokemon that Ash are catching are the ones that I chose during the first generation games, just to let you know, if you want me to put your suggestions, go right ahead, I'll pick the one that suits Ash and the story.

My First Generation Team for 2016

Charizard, Nidoking, Kabutops, Pidgeot, Jolteon, Mewtwo

Whats yours? Anyways Folks, review, favorite, follow, please, and later!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys, and I'm fully energized, and I'm ready to go! This story so far when I woke up yesterday it had over 700!views, never thought it will grow that fast.

I didn't had time to write yesterday sorry, but today on Tuesday i did, so here it is.

Please as always, leave a review, favorite, follow, etc, to this story, much appreciated and thank you.

For Chapter 4 planning to have over 1800 words, a little long than Chapter 3, but each Chapter will get longer until maybe 2500 to 3000 words around there.

Also the new story Pokemon: Beginnings will be issued/ publish, by me on Tuesday.

I will give you a heads up about it, it will be a adventure/ romance story and involves with Red and Ash as well.

It will be AdvancedShipping story, and Red and Ash start their journeys in Kanto, and a new girl arrives from a faraway land and came to Kanto. Ash starting have a love interest, his brother Red helps him with that, while completing the Pokedex.

I'll be adding more details when I write it.

Now let's start Chapter 4: Emergency!

"Dad, how long will it take to Professor Oak's Labrotory?" Asked Max.

"Hmmm, not too long since we're in a Taxi, no more than 45 minutes." Replied Norman.

"Hmmm?, what's this?" Wondered the Taxi Driver.

"What is it?" Asked Norman.

"It appears that there is kid with hat and a Charmander lying on the ground." Said the Taxi Driver.

"I see, I'm gonna help them, you guys stay put." Said Norman as he got out of the taxi car and went towards the unconcious Ash and his Charmander.

"This terrible, Charmander looks like it was poison, and this kid collapsed due to exhaustion, damn it." Said Norman.

"Better get these guys to the Pokemon Center, but since we're closer to Pallet than Viridian City, our best bet should be Pallet Town. Thoughted Norman as he picked up the unconcious Ash and Charmander.

"May, do you mind this boy laying your lap?" Asked Norman.

"Uhh..., sure." Muttered May as she slightly blushes when Norman layed the unconscious Ash on her lap.

"Hey dad!, can I hold Charmander!?" Asked Max.

"Max, not so loud." Said Caroline.

"Sure why not, but be careful Max." Said Norman.

"Don't worry I got it." Said Max as Norman handed Charmander to him.

"Sir, please, I beg you, hurry to Pallet Town, this Charmander is in terrible condition and must be properly healed." Said Norman.

"Understood." Replied the Taxi man as they hurry to Pallet Town.

"Wow, I never had a boy lay on my lap, and he's unconscious too!" Thoughted May.

"Hey May, are you enjoying that a boy is laying on you lap?" Asked Max.

"No Max!" Yelled May.

"May, Max, that's enough, were almost there." Said Norman.

"About 2 minutes we'll be there to Professor Oak's lab." Said the Taxi Man.

"Excellent Charmander and this boy will get some rest while we're there." Said Norman.

"Were here sir, welcome to Pallet Town, home to infamous Professor Oak." Said the Taxi Man.

"Professor Oak's laboratory should be around this corner, right over here." Said the Taxi driver, as he turned to the left and reached Professor Oak's Labrotory.

"Here we are, Professor Oak's Labrotory destination." Said the Taxi Man.

"Thank you very much sir gladly appreciated." Thanked Norman.

"You are very welcome, now hurry, Charmander poison will get worse the more we wait." Said the Taxi Man.

"Yes, I understand, well I am a Pokemon Trainer anyway, thanks for the ride." Said Norman as he run up the stairs towards the Labrotory.

"Come on!, Max!, hurry!" Yelled Norman.

"I'm on my way dad!" Replied Max.

"May, need a hand." Said Caroline pointing out that the unconscious Ash would be to heavy for her.

"Yeah thanks mom." Replied May as she and her mom, Caroline help each other carrying Ash.

Soon they reach up the stairs and went inside Professor Oak's Labrotory.

"Ahh Professor Oak, a pleasure to meet you." Said Norman.

"Nice to meet you to, what can I help you with your acquaintance." Said Professor Oak.

"There is a poisoned Charmander and its trainer is unconscious." Said Norman.

"Could it be Ash and his Charmander!?" Wondered Professor Oak in his thoughts.

"Say does this trainer is wearing a hat and blue thin jacket?" Asked Professor Oak.

"Indeed, but how did you know?" Asked Norman.

"He is my friend's son, and he lives in Pallet Town and went off to start hs journey." Said Professor Oak.

"Is he okay?" Asked Professor Oak.

"Yes, he's just unconscious like I just said." Explained Norman.

"I see, then where is Charmander?" Asked Professor Oak.

"Here he is Professor Oak." Said Max as he gave Charmander to Professor Oak.

"Thank you, please wait a moment, and sit down in the living room next door." Said Professor Oak.

"Yes, thank you, much appreciated." Said Norman as he and Max went to the living room.

"Cha." Groaned Charmander.

"Don't worry Charmander, you'll be in perfect shape in no time." Said Professor Oak as he put Charmander in the healing pod.

"Just relax Charmander, the healing pod is a machine where Pokemon outside their Pokeballs are healed with soothing and healing air currents that heals wounds and status problems pulsing within." Explained Professor Oak.

"Were here Norman." Said Caroline.

"Ahh there you are, put the kid on the couch, so he can rest." Said Norman.

"Right father, let's go mom, lets put him down on the couch, so he can rest." Said May.

"Yeah." Replied Caroline as they put the unconscious Ash on the couch.

"There, Charmander is all healed, how you feeling Charmander?" Asked Professor Oak.

"Char!" Growled Charmander happily.

"Great!, lets go and take care of Ash, okay." Said Professor Oak.

Charmander nodded and followed Professor Oak to the living room.

"Professor Oak, nice to meet you, the name's Caroline." Said Caroline.

"I'm May." Said May.

"And I'm Max, I'm your biggest fan!" Said Max.

"Let me introduce to myself, the name's Norman, glad to meet you." Said Norman.

"Nice to meet you too, my name is Professor Oak, even though I'm well aware you know my name but I say it anyway." Said Professor Oak.

"Charmander!" Growled Charmander.

"Charmander is good as new!" Said Max.

"Char." Growled Charmander as it walk towards the unconscious Ash.

"It must be sad that it's trainer is unconscious." Said May.

"It must be because he was trying to run towards Viridian City as soon as possible in order to save Charmander," said Professor Oak.

"Hey Professor Oak, what is his name?" Asked May.

"His name is Ash Ketchum." Replied Professor Oak."

"I see." Replied May.

"Ash Ketchup?, that's a funny name." Said Max.

"That isn't funny Max." Said May.

" Alright I was just kidding." Said Max.

"Ugh!" Groaned Ash.

"Huh, what's going on?" Said Ash as he woke up.

Thats it for that Chapter, it's a little short I know but the next one will be over 1500 words promise.

This Chapter should be around 1300 or 1325 when finished or so.

I read some of the reviews, yesterday, and it was quite awesome.

Pokemon: Advanced Kanto Arc, will be definitely be over 50 Chapters, a 80 to 10 Chapters at least.

The next Chapter will be written on Thursaday and Pokemon: Goddess of Dreams will be written on Saturday.

I thank you for giving me advice throughout that story, and I will be better next time when I'm writing that.

Like I said I'll be working on this story more than the other ones because this story is my first major story, and it's going one long one too.

Like always please review, favorite, follow the story, it is glady appreciated and it is an honor to be favorited and followed by you guys.

Give me more Pokemon that you think or want to be with Ash, and I'll pick the best one, even though there's only 151 Pokemon in Kanto, or is there more?

Oh and Also give me ideas for what you guys what Pokemon to May to have.

The first one will be Bulbasaur obviously, and what else, please write it down in the review/ comment, much appreciated.

Until next time, later guys!


	5. Update Schedule

Sorry for not giving you guys news but, I can't update the stories or publish, because I have doctor appointments for the past few days, stinks but oh well.

I miss you guys and the Chapter update will be rescheduled from Thursday to Friday and Pokemon Beginnings on Saturday.

Thanks for your support and later guys.


	6. Chapter 5

What's sup guys, and by reading the reviews, you guys gave me good ideas. Also sorry for the delay.

I was thinking that Ash and May should have an Eevee first of all, since May had an Eevee in the anime and it would be sweet to have Ash to have Eevee too.

Oh and also thanks for the reviews, favorites and folliows, as always, gladly appreciated.

Oh one more question, should up I only do up to the Sinnoh Region or do you guys want me to make something unique, like going beyond the Sinnoh Region, for example Unova and Kalos. Please write it in the reviews, I personally wanted to do up to the Sinnoh Region, and then the ending.

Perhaps you guys want this story to never end, if that's the case it's fine up to your guys decision. But I could of course do all the first four regions and then something extrodinary. Whatever the case it's up to you guys and thank you for supporting.

The doctor's appointment, was well kinda bad, when they gave 4 shots, one of them hit my muscles on my right arm and it hurts.

"So yeah, my right arm is a little slow and I may be posting stories a little slower, but it will go away soon, so no worries.

Anyway heres Chapter 5: The Adventure Starts Again!

"Ugh, what's going on?" Wondered Ash as he woke up from his unconsciousness.

"Ash, you're okay!" Said Professor Oak.

"Is that you Professor Oak?, where am I?" Asked Ash.

"You're in my lab." Replied Professor Oak.

"I see, but how did I end up here?, I was running towards Viridian City's Pokemon Center, until I was unconscious." Said Ash as he wonders how he end up to Professor Oak's lab.

"You were saved by these people." Said Professor Oak.

"Huh?" Wondered Ash.

"Hello, my name is May." Said May.

"The name's Max." Said Max.

"Norman, nice to meet you." Said Norman.

"And I'm Caroline nice to meet you dear." Said Caroline.

"Nice to meet you too." Said Ash.

"And also thanks for saving me, and helping me recover, if me and Charmander were out there, things will turn out bad." Thanked Ash as he got up from May's lap.

"You're welcome, and you're a new Pokemon Trainer who started his journey is that right?" Asked Norman.

"Yeah that's correct." Replied Ash.

"My daughter May is becoming a new Pokemon Trainer soon, and we came here to get her first Pokemon." Said Norman,

"By the way, I forgot to ask you, where did you came from?" Asked Professor Oak.

"The Hoenn Region." Said Max.

"The Hoenn Region?, I've never even heard of it, this glorious, so much new Pokemon to study." Said Professor Oak.

"Glad to know that you're interested to our home region, we decided that May should go to a different region than the Hoenn Region so she can experience a new field, where she can have a fresh start in her journey." Said Norman.

"I see, I bet there's Pokemon that I never even heard or seen before." Said Professor Oak excitedly.

"Anyway, we like you to give a Pokemon to May, please Professor Oak." Asked Caroline.

"Sure, follow me." Said Professor Oak.

"Right." Said everyone.

"Hey, May right thanks to you and your family me and Charmander would have been in bad shape, thank you." Said Ash.

"Don't worry glad to help." Said May as the two walked through the Labrotory with Professor Oak and her family.

"Here we are, sorry, but Ash has one of the three, and my grandson took the other Pokemon." Said Professor Oak.

"So Ash chose a Charmander, your grandson, chose a Squirtle I bet then the last one would be.." Said Max before finishing his sentence.

"Bulbasaur, well done Max." Said Professor Oak.

"Yeah I got it right!" Yelled Max.

"Although I do have another, Pokemon." Said Professor Oak.

"Really?, is that so, then what kind of Pokemon is it?" Asked Norman.

"Here it is, but it's quite shy." Said Professor Oak.

"Come on out." Said Professor Oak as he released the Pokemon from its Pokeball.

The Pokemon had brown fur and looked like a little fox.

"Wow, it's an Eevee." Said Ash.

"A rare sight indeed, we don't see this kind of Pokemon in our home region." Said Caroline.

"Wow, it's actually pretty cute." Said May as her eyes start glowing with stars.

"Looks like May has already been attached to Eevee." Said Max.

"So which Pokemon do you prefer, Bulbasaur or.." Said Professor Oak, but was soon interrupted by May.

"That one!" Yelled May excitedly as she pick Eevee.

"Eev." Growled Eevee.

"Hmm, it appears that Eevee seems shy towards you too May, very well, Eevee, please go back to your Pokeball." Said Professor Oak as he successfully got Eevee back to its Pokeball.

"May, here's Eevee, and train Eevee to not be shy towards others, and Eevee is comfortable only to me, so take care of it." Begged Professor Oak.

"Yeah I'll do my best." Said May.

"I always thought Pokemon were creepy, but there's also an exception to that." Thoughted May.

"May here is your Pokedex, it records data on Pokemon in the Kanto Region, and now that I Know that Kanto is not the only region in existence, I must study more, and continue on my research." Said Professor Oak.

"Thats the spirit Professor Oak." Said Max.

"Thank you Max." Said Professor Oak.

"Oh and here May, I almost to give you 5 Pokeballs." Said Professor Oak as he gave them to May.

"Thank you very much." Thanked May.

"Maybe this journey won't be as bad after all." Thoughted May once again.

"Ash, I wish you good luck in your adventure, and here I'll like to give you this." Said Professor as he gave a Egg to Ash.

"What's this?" Asked Ash.

"A Pokemon Egg?, with a Pokeball?, but I have 5 Pokeballs including Charmander's." Said Ash.

" It's a Pokemon Egg that one of my Pokemon from my Pokemon journey recently made, from Cerulean Professor Oak.

"It was delivered by my friend in Cerulean City." Said Professor Oak.

"Oh, but why you're giving this to me?" Asked Ash.

"I'm getting too old Ash, and its best for me to give it you." Said Professor Oak.

"Thank you Professor, I'll take good care of it." Said Ash.

"By the way Ash, how did Charmander end up being poisoned?" Asked Professor Oak.

"We were trying to catch a Nidoran." Replied Ash.

"A Nidoran, I see." Said Professor Oak.

"We were able to successfully catch it but, its ability poison point led to Charmander being poisoned." Said Ash.

"I see, well, I believe you start your journey again, Gary is probably ahead of you right now." Said Professor Oak.

"Gary?, is that your grandson?" Asked Norman.

"Correct." Said Professor Oak,

"Hey Professor Oak, do you mind if I can eat here, I'm starving." Asked Ash.

"Sure why not." Said Professor Oak.

"Great!" Yelled Ash.

"We'd like to eat here too, now that it's past 12:00, we are getting hungry." Said Norman.

"Same goes for me, looks like everyone's hungry, now let's get cooking then shall we." Said Professor Oak.

"Yeah!" Shouted Everyone.

Thats it for this chapter its a little short I know but I'll be posting Chapters maybe once a week.

But I will be posting Pokemon Beginnings on Monday or Tuesday if I can, I'll try my best.

Anyway what's in that Pokemon Egg?

Will Max join the group in the future?

Who knows until next time on Chapter 6, so see you next week!


	7. Chapter 6

Hello guys and I'm back to write more fanfiction.

Please leave a review, favorite, and follow for the story, loving it right now, and thank you so much for your support.

On the last Chapter or before that May's Starter would be Bulbasaur, but I chose Eevee instead, thought it will be better that way.

What do you guys think?, in my opinion, it was probably the right choice.

Pokemon: Beginnings in up now, so please read it, i think I did a good job.

Love the favorites/ Follows and reviews for this story., thanks a lot, as always, much appreciated.

Were over than 2000 views!, in less than a month!

Now let's start the Chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Greetings and Route 1 Again.

"I'll be making some Pizzas how does that sound?" Said Professor Oak.

"It will be great." Said Norman as he sat down on a chair.

"Ash will you care to assist me, I believe your mother did taught you to cook, so you can survive in your journey." Said Professor Oak.

"Sure." Said Ash.

"Ash, is a nice boy, he took care of his Charmander, even trying to risk his life to save it, if we weren't there at that moment, something bad could have happened." Thoughted May.

"May is there something in your mind?" Asked Caroline.

"No, it's nothing mom, i just can't wait eat." Replied May after she was in deep thought.

"There, it will take a couple minutes before its hot and ready." Said Ash.

"I must say Ash, your mom, has taught you well." Said Professor Oak.

"Nah, it's nothing." Said Ash.

"Anyway, May, what are you goals in your journey, can you please tell me?" Asked Ash.

"Well, I'm really not sure to be honest, sorry though." Apologized May.

"It's nothing, just take your time, and think what you want to do." Said Ash.

"Thank you Ash." She thanked.

"Hey May do you like Ash?" Whispered Max.

"What!, Max!" Yelled May.

"I was just kidding." Said Max as he backed off.

"That's enough you two!" Yelled Norman.

"Is it me, or did got real hot in here." Said Ash as he fixed his collar.

"Ding, Ding." Sounded the oven.

"Ahh, the pizzas ready!" Said Professor Oak.

"Alright." Said Max.

"I'm starving." Said May.

"Here it is." Said Professor Oak bringing pizza to the table.

"Alright!, let's eat!" Said everyone as they eat the pizza.

"Pepperoni will always be my favorite." Said Ash as he munch down on his food.

"Hah, Ash eats like a Munchlax." Giggled Max.

"What's a Munchlax?" Asked Ash.

"Oh yeah that's right, you're not from the Hoenn Region, a Munchlax is a Pokemon that eats a lot and is the pre-evolved form of Snorlax." Said Max.

"Wow, that's quite interesting, a pre-evolve form of Snorlax." Said Ash.

"Ash you're going to challenge all the gym leaders here is that correct?" Asked Norman.

"Yeah that's right." Said Ash.

"If you ever travel to the Hoenn Region, make sure you stop at my gym, and have Pokemon battle." Said Norman.

"Wait you're a gym leader?" Said Ash as he was surprised.

"That's right, I specialize in normal types." Said Norman.

"Cool, maybe when I win the Indigo League I'll come by to your gym in Hoenn." Said Ash.

"Great, can't wait." Said Norman.

"Mann, I'm full." Groaned Max as he rub his belly.

"It was great." Said May.

"Professor Oak, thank you for letting us eat here at your homestead." Thanked Caroline.

"Not a problem, just glad to help." Smiled Professor Oak as he said that.

"I think it's about time for me to go to my journey." Said Ash as he packed up.

"Wait Ash." Said May.

"What is it?" Asked Ash.

"Can I travel with you, it be much faster if we go together." Said May.

"Sure, hey Max, can you come along?" Asked Ash.

"Yeah!" I can't believe I start my Pokemon journey today!" Yelled Max with excitement.

"Were coming along too, me and Caroline will be taking a tour around Kanto, this is our first time coming here, you don't mind Ash?" Asked Norman.

"Sure, why not." Said Ash.

"Then it's settled then, everyone going together." Said Professor Oak.

"Ash, I wish you the best of luck in your journey, and you too May." Said Professor Oak.

"We will Professor." Said them both.

"We must be off Professor Oak, take care." Said Norman as everyone said goodbye to Professor Oak.

"I guess there off, well might as well watch tv." Said Professor Oak as he went to the living room to turn on his tv.

"If we leave now, we should be there at 5:00." Said Norman, looking at his watch.

"What time is it now, dad?" Asked Max.

"It's 1:00, Max." Replied Norman.

"Then we must be going." Said Ash, as everyone began walking.

3 hours later...

"Hey Max, can you look at your Pokenav, at where we are?" Asked Norman.

"Were almost Viridian City, just a couple more miles." Said Max.

"I see, it's 3:15, so we getting there at Viridian City faster than I had expected." Said Norman.

"What's that Pokemon?" Wondered May.

"Oh it's just a Rattata, very common in plains and grasslands of Kanto." Answered Ash.

"I see." Said May.

"Hey I can see Viridian City." Said Caroline as he pointed out the city lines.

"Yeah." Said Max.

"Let's get going." Said Norman as the grouped walk to Viridian City.

"By the way Max, what's a Pokenav, by the looks of it, it looks like a Pokephone or something." Asked Ash as he was curious about the Pokenav.

"It's a device, that can tell where you are like a Map, it tells time too." Said Max.

"Wow that's cool." Said Ash.

"Yeah it is, right now it's in version 1.2, I heard that the programmers and engineers are going to update in two weeks." Said Max.

"Thats great." Said Ash.

"We're here guys." Said Norman as the group have finally arrive at Viridian City.

"Heh, took you long enough, Ashy boy." Said a voice.

"Wait that voice!, Gary!" Exclaimed Ash.

"Yeah it's me." Said Gary.

"Is that Professor Oak's grandson?" Asked Norman.

"Yup, that's me, Gary Oak, the grandson of Samuel Oak, or A.K.A, Professor Oak." Said Gary."

"I believe it's time for my revenge, Ash." Said Gary.

"We'll have a Pokemon, 2 on 2." Said Gary.

"Very then, Gary, I accept your challenge." Said Ash he accepts Gary's challenge.

"Follow me, the battlefield is behind the Pokemon Center." Said Gary.

Ash and Co, including Gary walked to the Pokemon Center, and into the battlefield.

"Hey Ash, you do have another Pokwmon don't you?" Asked Gary.

"That's correct." Replied Ash.

"Good, then let's have fun." Smirked Gary.

"Ready to cheer me on girls?" Asked Gary.

"Yeah!" Screamed the Cheerleaders.

"Wow, Gary has a group of cheerleaders." Said May.

"I must say, Professor Oak's grandson, does put out quite of a show." Said Norman.

"Incredible." Said Max.

"This will be quite be an interesting battle, and was quite unexpected." Said Caroline.

"Indeed." Said Norman.

"I think I'll referee." Said Norman.

"Hey, Gary do you mind i referee?" Asked Norman.

"Sure, then the stage has been set." Said Gary.

* * *

Thats all folks, who will win this unexpected battle by Gary?

Now that Ash and Gary has caught new Pokemon, what surprises will come?

Find out in the next chapter of Pokemon: Advanced Kanto Arc.

I know it's a little shorter than usual, I think, but it's a decent chapter in my opinion.

Muzafarmansoor97, Brock and Misty will be joining the group, because there awesome, Brock is always and will be, one of my favorite Pokemon characters, and Misty, to me is like a big sister to Ash, always having conflicts with Ash in the anime, so why not.

Please leave a review, favorite/ follow the story and read Pokemon: Beginnings.

By the end of this chapter, there should be over 1450 words in this, I think.

Oh and also the next chapter update will be on Wednsday.

Pokemon: The Goddess of Dreams chapter 4 will be on Monday, which is also on Chinese New Years.

I'll be writing Pokemon: The Goddess of Dreams on Sunday.

Plus thanks for the support and goodnight to you all, it's nighttime where I'm at, later! - Xtor50.


	8. Chapter 7

Hello guys, there's some news.

I had a writers block for Pokemon: The Goddess of Dreams, and that I didn't had time to write it in Chinese New Years, which was on Monday. I was very busy on that day.

To add, it has been a while i was writing a new chapter for it, and it may takes some time for me to write a chapter.

You may expect it for me to post and write it by Sunday or so.

So for in the meantime, I'll write the next chapter of Pokemon: Advanced Kanto Arc, which should be Chapter 7.

I also want to add that we reached 2500 views, in one month!, tommorow would be actually the first moth anniversary of this story but, its insane. I woke up today and I saw 2500 views of this story, and I'm like holy crap!, this actually happened!

For that, I truly thank you for the support, and tommorow I will be writing a song for you guys for the next chapter, which should be Chapter 8. If you don't like it I understand, but I'll try my best.

I love the reviews, favorites, follows for the story, I'm am very grateful for your support and please keep it up, and thank you.

Now let's start the chapter.

Chapter: 7 Rivalry Battle.

* * *

"You ready Ashy boy." Smirked Gary.

"Of course, I'm ready, let's get this started shall we." Said Ash.

"Alright, let the match begin!" Yelled Norman.

"Hmph!, let's go, Nidoran!" Said Gary as he send out NidoranF.

"I think I'll go with mine NidoranM!" Said Ash as he also send out NidoranM.

"So you have a Nidoran too, what a coincidence." Said Gary.

"Although, your is male, while mine is female, let's see which is stronger." Said Gary.

NidoranM's Stats and Movesets

Level 5

Health- 20/ Tackle

Attack- 11/ Leer

Defense- 10

Special Attack- 10

Special Defense- 10

Speed- 12

Total Power: 73

NidoranF's Stats and Movesets

Level 6

Health- 22/Scratch

Attack- 13/Growl

Defense- 11

Special Attack- 11

Special Defense- 12

Speed- 14

Total Power: 81

"Now Nidoran use Scratch!" Commanded Gary to Nidoran.

"Dodge it!" Ordered Ash to his Nidoran.

Gary's Nidoran used Scratch!, but misses due to Ash's Nidoran evading the attack.

"Hmph!, I knew he do that." Thoughted Gary.

"Now use Growl across the whole battlefield!" Commanded Gary.

Gary's Nidoran used Growl, and the sound wave was scattered over the battlefield.

"Nido!" Growled Ash's Nidoran in pain.

"Now charge in and use Scratch!" Gary.

"Not let that happening, Nidoran counter it with Tackle!" Commanded Ash.

The attacks collided, sending the both Pokemon back, although Ash's Nidoran was send further out of the battlefield.

"Damn!, Gary had plan this out perfectly, with our first battle he was not only battling me, he was also observing how I battle and my strategies, ingenious." Thoughted Ash.

"He use Nidoran's Growl in a way that can send a shockwave around and across the battlefield, then he attack with Scratch." He thought.

"Incredible, Gary is quite a battler, don't you think May?" Asked Max.

"Yeah, Ash is in a disadvantage right now." Said May.

"You okay Nidoran?" He asked, wondering if Nidoran is okay.

"Nido." Growled Nidoran, whose ready to go.

"Alright Nidoran, use leer, then follow up with Tackle." Commanded Ash.

"Close your eyes, then use Growl across the battlefield!" Ordered Gary.

Gary's Nidoran closes it eyes before, Ash's Nidoran can intimidate Gary's Nidoran with Leer.

Gary's Nidoran used Growl across the battlefield, hurting Ash's poor Nidoran's ears, before it could attack afterwards.

"Nido!" Growled Ash's Nidoran in pain.

"Nidoran, hang on!" Yelled Ash.

"Finish this Scratch!" Ordered Gary.

Gary's Nidoran stopped using Growl and attacked Ash's Nidoran, whose is still immobilized by Growl.

"No Nidoran!" Yelled Ash.

Ash's Nidoran has fainted.

"Ash's Nidoran is unable to battle, the first win goes to Gary!" Said Norman.

"Nidoran, you did an excellent job, I'm proud of you, now take a good rest." Said Ash as he returned the fainted Pokemon.

"Ash's Nidoran lost, I guess Gary's Nidoran was a little bit stronger." Said Max.

"Oh Ash." Said May in concern.

"What did you say May?" Asked Max.

"Hmm?, I just said that I can't believe Ash lost that round Max." Replied May.

"Okay." Said Max as he forgets what May said.

"That was a tough battle wasn't Max?" Asked Caroline.

"Yeah, Ash better get things in gear." Said Max.

"Alright, I'm counting on you Charmander!" Said Ash as sends out his starter Pokemon.

"Char." Growled Charmander.

"I think I'll go with Nidoran again." Said Gary.

"Alright, both trainers have chosen their Pokemon, now let the match begin!" Said Norman.

Charmander's Stats and Movesets

Level 7

Health- 26/ Scratch

Attack- 16/ Growl

Defense- 13/ Ember

Special Attack- 17

Special Defense- 14

Speed- 16

Total Power: 102

"Charmander start off with Growl!" Commanded Ash.

"Char!" Growled Charmander.

"Nidoran dodge it, and used Scratch!" Ordered Gary.

Nidoran barely dodged the attack, and then charge in and used Scratch.

"Charmander, wait until it closes in and use Ember!" Ordered Ash.

Charmander waited until Nidoran closes in and used Scratch, but Charmander used Ember before it could land the attack.

"Nido!" Growled Gary's Nidoran in pain.

"No!, Nidoran!" Yelled Gary.

Nidoran faints.

"Nidoran is unable to battle Ash and Charmander wins this round." Said Norman.

"Yeah good job Ash!" Cheered Max.

"What he said!" Said May.

"Alright excellent work Charmander!, keep it up!" Said Ash.

"Char!" Growled Charmander happily.

"Hmph, Ash was lucky that time, i shouldn't underestimate his Charmander of his." Thoughted Gary.

"But I also have a secret weapon as well." He thought as grab a Pokeball.

"Go Squritle!" Said Gary as he sends out his starter Pokemon.

"Squirtle!" Growled Squirtle.

"Gary is the best, no one can beat him, because he took a test!, go Gary!" Cheered Gary's Cheerleaders.

"Both trainers have their last Pokemon in the battlefield, let the battle continue!" Said Norman.

Squritle's Stats and Movesets

Level 7

Health- 27/ Tackle

Attack- 15/ Tail whip

Defense- 17/ Bubble

Special Attack- 14

Special Defense- 15

Speed- 14

Total Power: 102

"Charmander use Growl!" Commanded Ash.

"Dodge it!" Ordered Gary.

Charmander used Growl, but misses due to Squirtle evading it.

"Bubble!" Ordered Gary.

"Jump into the air!" Ordered Ash.

Charmander evades Squirtle's Bubble by jumping into the air.

"Keep using Bubble until you hit you mark!" Commanded Gary.

Squritle kept using Bubble until it his Ash's Charmander.

"Char!" Growled Charmander in pain.

"Hang in there Charmander!" Said Ash.

"Char." Growled Charmander whose has some some injuries.

"Now use Scratch!" Ordered Ash.

"Use your shell to block it and send it flying with a strong Tail Whip!" Commanded Gary.

Ash's Charmander charges in with Scratch, but Gary's Squirtle's shell blocked Charmander's claws.

Then it soon send Charmander flying with a strong Tail Whip.

"Char!" Growled Charmander in pain.

"Now finish it with Bubble!" Commanded Gary.

"Dodge it and use Ember on the ground!" Ordered Ash.

"I hope this works." Thoughted Ash.

Charmander manages to dodge Bubble and used Ember on the ground, creating a smoke screen.

"Damn!, Squirtle can't see!" Thoughted Gary.

"Scratch!" Ordered Ash.

"Char!" Growled Charmander as it used Scratch on Squirtle.

"Squirt!" Growled Squirtle in pain as it was sent flying.

"Now Ember!" Commanded Ash.

"Not losing this time!, use Bubble!" Commanded Gary.

The two attacks collide creating a small explosion, but Bubble prevails in strength due to type advantage.

"Charmander, look out!" Yelled Ash.

"Char!" Growled Charmander in gruesome pain as it was sent flying.

Charmander faints.

"Charmander!" Yelled Ash in concern as he went inside the battlefield and grab Charmander in his hands.

"Excellent work Squirtle." Said Gary as he returns his tiny turtle Pokemon.

"Hmph, looks like I won." Said Gary.

"Yeah Gary has won, he can never lose in Pokemon!" Cheered Gary's Cheerleaders.

"Charmander is unable to battle, Gary is the victor!" Said Norman.

"Awh, Ash lost." Pouted Max.

"Oh Ash, I hope that you're okay." Thoughted May in concern.

"He gave his all." Said Caroline.

"Charmander, I'm sorry that we lost." Said Ash.

"Char." Growled Charmander weakly.

"Now that you understand humiliation, you understand defeat Ash, you can never defeat, not now, not ever." Said Gary.

"Let's go girls." Said Gary as he left.

"Wait for us!" Said Gary's Cheerleaders.

"Sorry Charmander!" Cried Ash as he apologize to Charmander.

* * *

Holy cow!, that was quite an ending, well that's it for this chapter folks.

What will happen to Ash, now that Gary has trashed talked, and humiliated him, and even crushed his Charmander?

Will Ash be Okay?

Find out in the next chapter of Pokemon: Advanced Kanto Arc!

Please as always leave a cool review, favorites and smash the follow icon!, much appreciated!

For the questions you guys gave me, May will definetly have a Torchic like the anime, and for Bulbasaur, hmm, yeah, why not.

I'll add them to the story as it progresses. Torchic will may have to wait later beyond the story, like in the Johto Arc, or maybe Hoenn. I could change it, but it will require some time and thinking.

This chapter will be over 1600 words, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

Later guys, and I will see you tomorrow or the next day after.- Xtor50 ㈳3


	9. Chapter 8

What's sup guys, and how's your day.

I forgot to add that I always write a Chapter before posting it, sorry if it irritates you, for example from the last chapter, I wrote that tommorow would be the one month anniversary of Pokemon: Advanced Kanto Arc, even though it was yesterday, and that I post the story on that day. To add that I wrote it on the 9th as well.

Anyway, please keep up with the cool reviews, favorites and follows, thank you.

Pokemon: Rebirth and Revolution, I will be holding it up till March or April, sorry, I have Pokemon Kanto Arc going on and other stories, it's a tight schedule, and lots of other things to do as well.

Sunday will be Valentines Day and I hope you guys will find your valentine, whether if it's a boy or a girl.

This chapter would most likely be short, sorry, but I really don't have time to write a long chapter today, at most it should be over 1000 words.

Now let's start the Chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: Recovery.

"Ash, you don't have to feel sorry, you tried your best." Said May as she ran towards Ash to tell him that.

"Thanks May." Said Ash as he stopped crying.

"You fought hard Ash." Said Norman.

"What he said." Said Max.

"You did well." Said Caroline.

"Thanks you guys." He thanked.

"We better get to the Pokemon Center, Charmander and Nidoran are in bad shape." Said Norman.

"Yeah, let's go then." Said Ash as he got back up carrying the fainted Charmander to the Pokemon Center.

"Nurse Joy, there is a trainer with a injured Pokemon that is in need in medical treatment." Said Norman as the group went inside,

"Yes, I'll be healing Charmander and your Pokemon, right away." Said Nurse Joy as she picked Charmander and Ash's Nidoran.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Thanked Ash.

"I'm glad to help." Said Nurse Joy as she ran to the emergency room with Charmander and NidoranM.

"For now, we should wait." Said Norman.

"Right now it should be 6:00 pm, we should eat soon." Said May as she looked at the Pokenav.

"Hmm, then in the meantime, it's best for us to eat, what do you think?" Asked Norman.

"Yeah, sounds great." Said Ash.

"I am starving." Said Max.

"It would be great for us to eat together." Said Caroline.

"Then it's decided, we should eat so we could wait until Ash's Pokemon have recovered." Said Norman.

"Right." Said everyone as they left to go eat dinner.

"I know what place we should eat." Said May.

"Viridian Steakhouse." Said May.

"Ahh great, sounds good." Said Norman happily.

"Then let's go." Said Ash as they left to Viridian Steakhouse.

"Hello and good evening Ladies and Gentlemen." Said an employee.

"A table for 5 please." Said Norman as he hold up 5 fingers.

"Understood, right this way please." Said the employee as he guide Ash and co to a table of 5.

"Here are your menus, and enjoy staying at Virdian Steakhouse." Said the employee as he left to tend other customers.

"I believe i should eat Whopper Steak Pounder." Said Norman looking at his menu.

"Hmm, a fruit salad would be my choice." Said Caroline.

"French Fries!" Said Max.

"I think I'll have a Fruit Salad as you mom." Said May.

"Then I'll have a Large Viridian Steam Pounder Hamburger." Said Ash as he closes his menu.

"Sir we have our, Order." Yelled out Norman.

"Yes, may I take your order." Said the employee as he bring out his note pad and pencil.

"Does every one want water correct?" Asked Norman.

"Yes." Replied everyone.

"Okay, everyone wants water, I'll have two Fruit Salads, one large packet of French Fries, one Large Viridian Steam Pounder Hamburger and lastly one Whopper Steak Pounder." Said Norman.

"Very well, please wait until your order arrives." Said the employee as he left to give notes to the chef.

5 minutes later...

"Here are your orders." Said the employee as he gave everyone of them food that they ordered.

"Thank you." Said Ash and Co.

"You're welcome." Said the employee as he left to take care other matters.

"Wow this is good." Said Norman as he began eating.

"Delicious." Said Caroline.

"It's very touching." Said May.

"It's awesome!" Said Max as he enjoys eating his French Fries.

"Very tender." Said Ash as everyone continued eating their dishes.

40 minutes later...

"Ahh finish." Said Norman as he finish eating his steak.

"That was very delicious." Said Ash.

"Indeed." Said Caroline.

"Max do you know what times is it?" Asked May.

"(Burp), let me take a look at my Pokenav." Said Max as he turns on his Pokenav.

"It's 6:50 pm." Replied Max.

"Okay, thanks Max." Thanked May.

"Alright, everyone's all set, lets go, I already payed out when we got here." Said Norman.

"Right." Said everyone.

Back to the Pokemon Center...

"Ash is it?, your Pikemon have been recovered." Said Nurse Joy.

"Ahh that's great, thank you so much Nurse Joy!" Said Ash happily.

"Not a Problem." Said Nurse Joy.

"Char!" Growled Charmander happily.

"Nido!" Growled Nidoran happily.

"Glad to see you too, next time we'll get stronger right?" Asked Ash.

"Char!" Growled Charmander with determination.

"Nido!" Growled Nidoran as well.

"Alright!" Said Ash.

"Well would you look at that, ain't that fantastic to see the bonds of trainer and Pokemon." Said Norman.

"Yeah." Said Max.

"It is quite a sight to behold." Said Caroline.

"Well we should order our rooms then." Said May.

"You're right, it is getting dark now, so why not." He pointed out.- Norman.

"Alright return." Said Ash as he returns his Pokemon.

"Nurse Joy, can we have two rooms please?" Asked Norman.

"Sure, here are your two room keys, room 2 and 3, thank you and enjoy your stay." Said Nurse Joy happily.

"Right, thanks." Thanked Norman.

"May, you don't mind being with Ash will you?" Asked May.

"Yeah I guess." Replied May.

"Then me, mom and Max, will be in the other room, and Ash may wants some company." Said Norman.

"Right thanks Norman." Thanked Ash.

"Hehe, I'm watching you Ash." Thoughted Max.

As they split apart and headed to their rooms.

"Hey Ash, you don't mind if I take the shower first would you?" Asked May.

"Yeah, sure, I some time kill anyway." Said Ash as he turns on the Tv and sat down on the bed.

"Thanks Ash." She thanked as she grabbed her clothing and her towel, then went into the bathroom.

"Woah, holy crap!, I'm with May in a room!" Thoughted Ash.

"Damn, this is actually the first time I'm being with a girl before alone in a room." He thought.

"It's best if I don't bother her, and she is a very nice person." Thoughted Ash.

"At least we have two beds." Thoughted Ash.

"Well better watch the Tv." Thoughted Ash as he began watching the Tv.

10 minutes later...

"Hey Ash, it's your turn." Said May as he was fully dresses up in her night gown.

"Right." Said Ash as he took his clothes and towel and went inside the bathroom to take a shower.

"I'm actually in a room with Ash, a boy I just met this afternoon, and a lot has happen in that short time." Thoughted May.

"He is a very caring person, he tried to save his Charmander' I thought it was very sweet." She thought.

"Hmmm, I may sing a song for him, it will help begin our new friendship, and if we're both traveling, then it's best to travel together." Thoughted May.

"Let's see, I better change the channel." Said May.

Another 10 minutes later...

"Hello Ash, how was the shower?" Asked May.

"It was great." Replied Ash as he was wearing his pajamas.

"Hey Ash, I don't think we actually properly introduced ourselves." Said May.

"Hmm, yeah that's right, it's because I was unconscious, and that i was worried about Charmander, and also it was quite quick for us to introduce ourselves it wasn't proper. Said Ash.

"Then shall we start then." Said May.

"Right." Said Ash.

"My name is May Maple, nice to meet you." Greeted May as she shakes Ash's hand.

"My name is Ash Ketchum, nice to meet you too." Greeted Ash as he she shakes her hand as well.

"Well it's best if we go to sleep, looking at the time, we should need some rest, a lot has happen for outer first day." Said May.

"Yeah, right, well goodnight." Said Ash.

"Goodnight." Said May.

The two fall asleep.

As Ash was heavily asleep, May woked up, and went close to Ash.

"Hey Ash, this is for our new friendship." Whispered May as she gave Ash a little hug.

* * *

Thats all folks, and I made it longer than I had thought.

It was suppose to be a small chapter, but oh well.

I did you owe you guys a song, but, I couldn't think of one, sorry, but I couldn't thought of any that you guys may have like though.

But I guess making this chapter longer than usual will be okay.

Anyway Pokemon: The Goddess of Dreams will be updated either Sunday or Monday. Plus Pokemon: The Advanced Kanto Arc will be updated Wednsday, so enjoy this chapter till then.

I wish you guys a happy Valentines Day, and good luck finding your valentine.

Please as always leave a review, Favorite/ Follow for the story, much appreciated.

This Chapter would actually be longer than the last one, about 1650 words, so I hope you guys actually enjoy it.

I will see you guys soon, later.- Xtor50 ㈴6


	10. Regarding My Absents

What's sup guys, and it's been a while.

About two weeks ago I had a writers block on writing Pokemon: The Goddess of Dreams, I couldn't think of anything.

Soon after I had a fever, a bloody nose, and an injury to my hand, so it prevented me to write.

The week after that, I had multiple projects at school and I was quite busy. But it had to be done.

But after those two weeks, it give me time to think.

So I decided to restart Pokemon: The Goddess of Dreams, since it had some to many flaws.

To add, Pokemon: Advanced Kanto Arc is one of my stories that I must work on, and you guys gave me. A lot of support and I thank you for that.

You'll expect me to write the next chapter on Tuesday or Wednsday, and Pokemon: The Goddess will be rewritten during summer vacation.

Sorry, but I have to work on this story, and it would be best if I work on one at a time.

I hope you understand this and see you soon! - Xtor50


End file.
